


The Guardians of Atlantis

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: John and Rodney watching over Atlantis
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31
Collections: Romancing McShep 2021





	The Guardians of Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mens Agitat Molem (or: Superman Had It Easy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651301) by [darksylvia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksylvia/pseuds/darksylvia). 




End file.
